Kou Uraki
is a 19 year-old Federation pilot stationed at the Torrington base in Australia, assigned as a test pilot after graduating from the Federation military academy and commissioned with the rank of Ensign. He is the main protagonist in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Ryo Horikawa is the Japanese seiyuu, while Paul Stephen provides the English voiceover. Background The only thing known about Ensign Uraki's background was that he attended the Federation's military academy, where upon graduating he was transfered to the Torrington Base in Sydney, Australia (site of the Principality of Zeon's Operation British during the One Year War) where he became a test pilot for the Federation's newest mobile suit equipment, though he and his colleagues would be the intended target for said equipment rather than actually wield it. Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory 'Operation Stardust Begins' Kou is first seen in a MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type having a mock battle against a RGM-79C Powered GM so to test the limits of the new GM, with Kou complaing about the Zaku's poor mobility. He and the other test pilots are easily defeated and return to the base where they see the arrival of MSC-07 Albion, with Kou noting its similar classification to the MSC-02 White Base and thus gets excited at the idea of a gundam being onboard the ship. Kou and his friend Chuck Keith sneak aboard and Kou is left awestruck at the sight of the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" and the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis". Attempting to get closer to the gundams, he is stopped by Nina Purpleton, the engineer of the gundams who scolds him. Latter on during the night, unbeknownest to anyone, former Zeon pilot Anavel Gato, aka the Nightmare of Solomon, successfly inflitrates and steals the Physalis, which is armed with a nuclear warhead, and orders his team in hiding to attack the base, thus officialy commencing Operation Stardust. Kou, who was in the hangar getting another look at the gundams, sees the theft and sorties the Zephyranthes against orders in an attempt to stop Gato. Kou confronts Gato and the two have a brief duel, but Kou's inexperience coupled with Gato's years of battle experience and superb piloting skills allow him to defeat Kou and escape with the Physalis. 'Pursuit of the GP02A' Despite failing to stop the theft of the gundam, the senior Federation officials were impressed with Kou's performance and so make him the Zephyranthes's pilot and assign him to the South Burning team aboard the Albion in its pursuit to either recapture or destroy the GP02 before the last remnants of Zeon led by Admiral Aiguille Delaz decide to destroy the Federation Forces. Kou along the way starts a rough and uneasy relationship with Nina Purpleton, an Anaheim Electronics engineer assigned to the Albion for further studies of Unit 01. He was soon promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade after Lt. South Burning is killed in action. While traveling to Von Braun, Kou impulsively takes the GP01 (which had not been modified for space combat) out into battle against Cima Garahau. The result was a critically damaged Unit 01 which required a massive upgrade by Anaheim Electronics on the Moon. Kou would soon receive his modified Gundam, known as the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes". Later, as the ''Albion ''is assigned to patrol the Shoal Zone during the Federation's Naval Review, Gato and a team of Rick Doms attack during the review, with Gato successfully firing the nuclear warhead that damaged 2/3 of the fleet. Kou would engage Gato in a one-on-one duel, with both Unit 01 and Unit 02 being destroyed in battle. However, with ''Albion ''captain Eiphar Synapse suspicions of Delaz's true intentions, the crew of the ''Albion ''heads to La Vie En Rose in order to pick up the Gundam Unit 3 from Anaheim. However, people within the Earth Federation did not want the ''Albion ''to claim the Unit 3 (possibly to allow the colony to fall and give a valid reason to create the Titans Taskforce). However, the crew stole both the RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" and its massive Orchis component. Armed with a new Gundam, Kou would face off against Gato once more in his powerful AMA-002 Neue Ziel and Cima Garahau in her AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra. Despite his best efforts, Kou was unable to stop the colony from falling and was even fired at by Bask Om using the new Solar System II. At the end of Gundam 0083, Kou Uraki was originally sentenced by a military tribunal to a year of eating chickens for his role in Operation Stardust. Federal Forces officials decided to remove his sentencing and reinstate his rank, so as to bury the events of Operation Stardust, including their breach of the Antarctic Treaty. After he is released from Prison, Kou is sent to North America's Oakley base. When he gets there he sees a captured Gelgoog that gives him the peace sign, letting him know that it is Keith. He also encounters Nina and Mora again. Unlike the other members of the Albion crew, Kou Uraki was never seen in a Titan's uniforn. Trivia * Kou shows a humorous disliking towards carrots. Gallery Image:Kou_b.gif|Kou's test pilot suit File:Koucarrots.jpg|Kou's distaste for carrots is clearly visible Image:Kou uraki.gif|Kou piloting External links * Unofficial Bio * Official Bio (English) ja:コウ・ウラキ Category:Universal Century characters Category:Earth Federation characters